


Small Victory

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [25]
Category: Community
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: BONUS</p><p>Prompt from teruel_a_witch: Community, Jeff/Annie,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teruel_a_witch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Teruel_a_witch).



Not for the first time, or likely the last, the library study group had descended into anarchy with Pearce at the helm. This time it was over who should sit next to whom. The ensuing shouting had summoned the Dean who was now ordering people to sit. Annie was the first to obey, mainly because she was tired of all the fighting though she took advantage of the chaos to make sure she was positioned next to Jeff. Jeff gave in next, his arm brushing Annie’s as he sat. Annie smiled, it was a small victory, but she’d take it.


End file.
